star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Star Wars (Marvel 1977)
thumb|260px|Pierwszy numer komiksu. Star Wars — tytuł serii komiksowej wydawanej przez Marvel Comics w latach 1977 do 1986. Akcja komiksów dzieje się głównie podczas Epizodu IV oraz V część komiksów opowiada także o wydarzeniach po Epizodzie VI. W roku 2015 Marvel zaczyna ponownie wydawać nową serię Star Wars, a stara zostaje uznana za niekanoniczną. Komiksy *Star Wars 1 *Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy *Star Wars 3: Death Star! *Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader *Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin! *Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? *Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils! *Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 *Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World! *Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below *Star Wars 11: Star Search! *Star Wars 12: Doomworld! *Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords *Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon *Star Wars 15: Star Duel *Star Wars 16: The Hunter *Star Wars 17: Crucible *Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes *Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble *Star Wars 20: Deathgame *Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord *Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator *Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury *Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting *Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin *Star Wars 26: Doom Mission *Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter *Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? *Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter *Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone *Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine *Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express *Star Wars 33: Saber Clash *Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars *Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit *Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising *Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat *Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning *Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth *Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit *Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi *Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin *Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord *Star Wars 45: Death Probe *Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe *Star Wars 47: Droid World *Star Wars 48: The Third Law *Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi *Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever *Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil *Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin *Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! *Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising *Star Wars 55: Plif *Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds *Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye! *Star Wars 58: Sundown *Star Wars 59: Bazarre *Star Wars 60: Shira's Story *Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void *Star Wars 62: Pariah *Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider *Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes *Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets *Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits *Star Wars 67: The Darker *Star Wars 68: The Search Begins *Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone *Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle *Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos *Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty *Star Wars 73: Lahsbane *Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect *Star Wars 75: Tidal *Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue *Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars *Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff *Star Wars 79: The Big Con *Star Wars 80: Ellie *Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom *Star Wars 82: Diplomacy *Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract *Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching *Star Wars 85: The Hero *Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor *Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years *Star Wars 88: Figurehead *Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room *Star Wars 90: The Choice *Star Wars 91: Wookiee World *Star Wars 92: The Dream *Star Wars 93: Catspaw *Star Wars 94: Small Wars *Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons *Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady *Star Wars 97: Escape *Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand *Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess *Star Wars 100: First Strike *Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away *Star Wars 102: School Spirit *Star Wars 103: Tai *Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls *Star Wars 105: The Party's Over *Star Wars 106: My Hiromi *Star Wars 107: All Together Now Kategoria:Star Wars (Marvel 1977) Kategoria:Serie komiksowe